


Go Down With

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [80]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: He should go down with his ship.





	

The ship is groaning to her death, now. They’ve done all they can, but it… it isn’t always enough. Even with superior numbers, craft, funds, training, equipment… there’s always that one-in-a-million chance that things can go wrong.

And they have.

Spectacularly.

Kylo’s barely still breathing. He’s in an even worse state than he’d been after the _last_ fuck-up, and that’s saying something. Hux is tall, but Kylo is _broad_ , so having his arm slung over a shoulder isn’t working very well. 

The only saving grace is that Kylo can use the Force still, or to some extent. He catches falling debris, or forces open doors. Hux is the legs and brain, and Kylo is those other things that Hux can never be. Hux doesn’t feel envy, for once. He feels gratitude.

He should go down with her. With his baby, with his flagship. That’s what the commander _does_ , but this commander has another responsibility, and it’s currently suffering massive haemorrhages and trailing black threads from his tattered war-garb as they work their way through the belly of the _Finalizer_.

Hux might have lost _every other thing_ , but he isn’t going to lose this. Not this last thing. This is the line, and he is in the sand, and he is going to _crawl on his bloody hands and knees through the sand_ and drag Kylo with his _teeth_ if he has to. 

This is the point at which he does not surrender. This is the thing he cannot - will not - do without.

Kylo has stopped protesting now, which either means he’s resigned to being saved, or he’s going into shock. The adrenaline and Bacta Hux shot and plastered him with might be working, but he won’t know until he can get him into an escape pod. Which - oh yes - more boarding parties. Hux shoots to the right, and Kylo flings to the left, and between them they carve a path out.

(They work so well together. Why did things go so wrong for them?)

Over dead and dying bodies, and Hux lowers Kylo into the pod. There’s more blasterfire, and he hides behind the lip of the door as it closes, shooting through the gap as Kylo smacks his fat hands onto the controls. They’re designed to be pretty much idiot-proof, but Kylo _is_ in shock.

Hux throws down the blaster as the pod hurtles on. He drops to kneel in front of him, and he can see the blood staining Kylo’s hand where he holds down on the wound.

Blasted man. 

He grabs the medical kit, and pulls out a fresh field dressing. “This is going to sting,” he tells him, and slaps it on as fast as he can.

Kylo’s wail is delayed, and then he slumps. He’s pale, so pale. Cold. Hux knows this vessel can’t shoot back, so they’re helpless targets right now. Best not to look at the situation, and to wrap his Knight up in his arms and the emergency blanket, instead.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo whispers. “All you wanted…”  


Hux pulls him under his chin. “Not ‘all’.”

He still had one thing. And it’s possible it’s the most important of all. 


End file.
